Angel of Song
by Delphine Paradis
Summary: When Delphine Paradis accidentally gets transported back in time to 1870's Paris, she now has to find a job at the Opera Garnier while finding a way back to 2012! But does she really want to go back? Will she meet the Phantom of the Opera? Why is everyone the same age as her? Will she get some romance? Maybe knowing how the story goes can change the ending. First Fanfic! Erik/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfic, so I would love to have some constructive criticism to help better the story. For a better description of the main character, Delphine Paradis, look on my profile; I have basically made a bio on Delphine. This story is an alternate version of Phantom, (which I don't own) where everyone is basically like 14 years old, except for the really old people like the managers and Madame Giry. Any other ages will be mentioned in the story. Anyways, on with Angel of Song!**

"WOOOHOOOO! Summer vacation at last!" said Delphine, having just written her last exam of 8th grade. She was ready for summer, where she could just read all day. She cleared out her locker, making sure that she had every last paper of her belongings, and turned to walk out of the building. Before she could make it down the stairs, she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Oh, hi Ashley! How was the exam?" Ashley was Delphine's best friend since sixth grade and they always hung out with each other.

"It was pretty easy, math isn't a hard subject. But listen, everyone is heading out to the lake on Monday, kinda like a Goodbye Middle School party. Wanna come?"

Delphine thought about this for a minute. Her mom might not let her go, and she had grown out of her last swimming suit. But she decided that this could be a onetime thing, since she didn't get invited to many places. She wasn't exactly the face of popularity anyways.

"Sure, I'll go"

"Great! I'll tell Michael you're in and to bring an extra soda"

"Make sure it's Pepsi!"

"Sure thing. See you Monday!"

Delphine left the building and waited for her bus to come and pick up all the students. As bus number 12 entered the driveway, she could just imagine how her summer would turn out, especially starting out with the party at the lake. She climbed into the bus and sat down in her usual seat, and daydreamed about her entire summer. Her bus came to a sudden halt, signaling that it was time for her to go home. She waved goodbye to her friends, and watched her bus drive away.

She opened her front door and yelled out "MOM! I'm HOME!"

"Please Delphine, don't shout! How was your exam honey? Did it go well?"

"SO easy. I managed to have 15 minutes after I had finished it, and they practically gave us questions from last year."

"Well I'm glad it was easy. Now how about lunch?"

"Yes! I'm starving like crazy!"

So after a good turkey sandwich, Delphine ran up to her room to read some Fanfiction. Her favorites were those of the Phantom of the Opera, a Broadway show she discovered when she was 12. You could say she was obsessed, but not OVERLY obsessed. She just really liked Phantom, that's all. After a bit, she decided to tell her mom about the party. To Delphine's surprise, her mom didn't mind.

"Sure sweety, you can go to the lake."

"Really? I thought you would mind."

"Nonsense, it's summer and it's all right to spend time with your friends before they go on trips and such."

"Thanks mom! But err, before I do, I need a new swimming suit."

"Sure, we can get one tomorrow, but right now it's getting late, so get ready for bed."

"Mom it's not that late-oh." Delphine looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late, almost time to go to bed. _I must have been on Fanfiction longer than it seemed_, she thought.

So Delphine climbed up the stairs and brushed her teeth, got into some pajamas, and went to bed.

**So this chapter is just the beginning, it's kind of slow but if I went to fast the story wouldn't make a lot of sense. New chapters are coming soon, so be on the look-out. 'Till then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! Here is Chapter 2 guys, but as a heads up, there are going to be a few more chapters 'till we see our favorite Phantom. I want the story to make sense so please bear with me . Remember to review as well, since this is my first Fanfic, and give me lots of constructive criticism!**

Monday went quickly for Delphine, she went shopping that day with her mom for a new bathing suit and then spent the rest of her day outside, read some Fanfiction and went to bed.

Then Tuesday morning came, and she was so excited. She decided she didn't need to shower that morning since she was going to the lake, and started off with changing her clothes. She put on her new bathing suit, which was a blue one piece swimming suit, with bits of white yellow and red on the neck and sides, as well as dark blue swimming trunks with a Hawaiian flower pattern.

She then braided her hair, took a quick look in the mirror, and headed out of her room. Her mom was already downstairs and was making breakfast

"Good morning mom", Delphine said.

"Good morning sweety. I made pancakes for breakfast. Go sit at the table while I bring them out."

"Yes! Pancakes! Aw mom, you're the best!" Delphine rushed to the table and prepared herself for her mom's delectable pancakes.

"Del, don't forget to throw on a t-shirt before you leave, and bring your bag along with you. Do you have any other pants to wear when you're done? It may get cold so you may want to change out of your trunks."

"Oh, yeah. I put my jeans in my bag just in case. Thanks mom."

"You better hurry now or you'll be late, and it will start to get really hot now."

"Ok" Delphine wiped her mouth from the sticky sweetness of her pancakes syrup and planted a quick kiss on her mom's cheek. She grabbed her bag which she packed the night before and walked outside.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye sweety, have fun!"

So Delphine set out on her journey to the lake. As she walked by, she looked at all the houses in her neighborhood. It was a quiet little neighborhood that was set in a cul-de-sac, and her neighbors were somewhat old, so they were quiet friendly.

The scene changed as she was nearing the lake, with more trees spread everywhere, and grass covering the ground. She could also tell it was near because the soil was getting really wet, and it was starting to get harder to walk in.

By now she could see the lake, and it looked like everyone in her grade was there. Lots of people were swimming, some were sitting on lawn chairs,and others were on boats with someone water skiing or tubing behind them. Delphine knew that this was going to be a fun day. Suddenly, she felt someone flick her neck. Delphine turned around to see no one other than Ashley.

"Hey Del !"

"Oh, hi Ashley!"

"Here, catch!" Ashley threw something in the air. Not knowing what it was, Delphine stood a few steps forward and caught it. She looked in her hands and low and behold-it was a can of Pepsi.

"Hey, you remembered! "Giggled Delphine

"'Course I did. Now what do you want to do first?"

Delphine looked around to decide on a choice. She seemed extremely drawn towards the boats.

"You know what; I think we should go boating first. It seems like lots of fun!"

"All right then, but bring your bag along so it won't get stolen. I'm bringing mine, too."

Delphine looked to see Ashley's bag sitting on her shoulder. They started walking towards the boats, where kids with enough money rented a boat with a driver to use around the lake. Obviously they wouldn't let some fourteen year olds drive a boat on their own, who knows what would happen if they did.

They reached the dock and waited for a boat to notice them. One did, and it was heading towards them. As it stopped, a boy Delphine recognized as Jonas was opening the door for them. Delphine knew that was an unusual act, as Jonas was usually a hotheaded boy and did a lot of pranks.

"Hello, ladies," Jonas said with a smirk.

"Hey Jonas", Ashley replied, "Can we ride on your boat?"

"Sure, anything for you." He purred, and stroked Ashley's chin.

Delphine couldn't help but laugh at the sight, and was rewarded with an evil stare from Ashley. Jonas took his hand away and the girls climbed aboard. Jonas wasn't the only one on the boat; there were other kids from Delphine's classes, too.

"Hold on tight!" the driver shouted, and the boat started moving along the water. Delphine loved the feeling of the water splashing onto her face; it cooled her off from the hot afternoon sun. The boat stopped when they got to the middle of the lake.

"All right, now who wants to tube first?" Someone said.

Jonas cocked his head towards Delphine and Ashley and said, "Ladies first."

Delphine knew that Ashley was tired of Jonas' games, so she replied. "Yeah, ladies first. So go ahead Jonas."

Everyone on the boat started shouting out with "OOOHS" and "Burned!", and Jonas's face started turning a bright tomato red.

"All right, if you're so pumped up Del, why don't you go first?" Jonas said angrily as he threw the tube at Delphine."

Delphine caught the tube and said, "I will".

Delphine walked towards the end of the boat, hooked the tube onto the rope that was attached, and Hopped on the tube with a splash.

Secretly, as the driver was beginning to turn on the engine again, Jonas whispered in his ear and said, "Go full speed on her, would 'ya?"

The driver nodded and proceeded to turn on the engine

Delphine held on tight, and prepared to experience lots of water hitting her face. That's why she packed her goggles in her bag, which was still on the boat, and made the final adjustments to them. She heard the engine start, and the boat was moving somewhat slow at first. She was then startled when the boat seemed to go at full speed, and she was being whipped around as the boat turned 180 degrees.

She held on as best as she could, but her grip was slipping. Luckily, her power was in her legs, which were fortunately not dangling but inserted into loops on the tube. But it wasn't enough as the boat started zipping in awkward directions, and it felt like she was going to fall off the side.

She shifted her weight to the other side, an unexpectedly, she flipped in the air, and landed right back onto the water while holding onto the tube! She could hear the faint "WHOA!" s from the boat, and smiled a huge grin. The boat came to a stop, and Delphine tugged along the rope to get back on board. Ashley was there holding out her hand for Delphine to grab onto, amazed that her best friend could do a trick like that. Truth was, Delphine didn't know how to do that trick at all!

Delphine thanked Ashley as she grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Delphine tripped a little after being in the water so long, it probably got to her head. She put her hand on her head to somewhat stabilize herself, and sat back down. Jonas stated approaching her, trying as best as he could not to express his emotions of failure; he wanted to see Delphine knocked _off_ the boat, _not_ flying through the air.

"Well, well, well", he said. "Looks like you can handle the tube, can't you"

Ashley took the liberty of answering for Delphine, and said "It sure does! Del, where did you learn to do that trick?

"I didn't." Delphine replied, still a little woozy from being whipped around the place.

Jonas was still furious none the less, so he marched up right to the driver and said, "If you can't even drive a boat right let me handle it!" and started grabbing the wheel.

"What are you doing!" the driver yelled, and grabbed the other side of the wheel. "Let go!"

"No you, old hag!"

At this the driver pulled hard enough that Jonas slipped and let go of the wheel, which made the driver fall since he was pulling so hard, but was still holding on.

The boat started tipping to the side, and everyone still aboard held on to whatever they could, and the boat tipped completely upside down.

Everyone was submerged in water.

Delphine tried to see what was ahead of her, but the lake water made that impossible. She tried swimming with the bag still on her shoulder, and finally made her way out of the boat and pushed her head out to the surface.

She inhaled deeply, renewing all the oxygen that had left her body, and saw that she had a long ways to go before she could make it back to land. It looked like everyone who was on the boat was ahead of her, including Ashley.

So Delphine started swimming back to land, but before she could take another stroke, she felt her leg get caught on something. She tried pulling on her leg, but whatever it was, it had an iron grip on her ankle. Before she knew it, Delphine was being pulled under water.

She tried her best to keep swimming towards the surface, but her strength was diminishing, and so was her oxygen. She suddenly felt heavy under the water, only to ease the help of whatever was pulling her down.

The next thing Delphine saw was total darkness, and felt the sinking feeling of water in her lungs.

**So this chapter was LONG, let me tell you that. Please review this chapter, I would REALLY like to know how you guys like the story so far, so let me know as soon as possible. The next chapter is coming soon, so until then! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written in a while guys, I haven't had much inspiration. But here is chapter 3!**

Delphine felt a rush of air enter her system, and started to cough violently.

"There now you see? She's all better now, finally woken up." An unrecognizable voice said.

"Yes, but, she doesn't look too good", another voice said.

Delphine lifted her head to look at the source of the voices, to find an old man and woman staring at her.

"How are you feeling now?" the woman said.

Finally finishing her cough attack, Delphine asked, "Who are you? And where am I?" She looked around to see that she was also in an unfamiliar room.

"Mademoiselle, you are in our home, above the finest magic shop in Paris." The man said.

Delphine sat up fast causing her to become a little lightheaded.

"Paris! I can't be in Paris! I was just at…" Delphine looked out of an adjacent window to see a street covered in snow with people bustling around, but the most peculiar thing was that everyone was either wearing a suit or a dress, and that there were lots of carriages being pulled by horses.

She turned to the old couple and asked, "What year is it?"

The old lady started laughing, and said, "Well that's the strangest question I've ever heard! Not knowing what year it is, it 1870!" and continued to laugh hysterically.

The man rolled his eyes at the woman, and then turned to Delphine.

"Mademoiselle, it seems that you are troubled and confused, probably due to the fact that you are terribly ill. You should stay a few days here in order to rest."

"Oh, I couldn't", started Delphine. "I have to get back home and-" Delphine got cut off by the woman, who was starting to compose herself.

"Oh hush! Stay a while, we need the good company."

"I don't know, maybe-" Delphine started coughing violently again, and it was hurting your throat.

"See? You need to rest. You are sick from swimming in that lake, what were you thinking of swimming in this weather?"

Delphine sat up fast again, and asked "I was swimming in a lake?"

"Yes you were," the woman said. "In the dead middle of winter, too. Why I've never seen such a brainless act before. But I don't know how you did it, because the lake was completely frozen when I got there, not a hole in sight. And the ice was thick enough to hold me up, and I'm a heavy old lady!"

"I also found a bag that looks like it may have your belongings", the man stated. He nodded towards a chair near the bed that Delphine was laying on, with her bag sitting right on top.

Delphine thought quickly.

_I'm in Paris, in the year 1870 (why is this all so similar to the Phantom of the Opera?), and I was just at a lake with my friends until the boat flipped. I need to find my way back home (and ironically back to the future) so that mom won't worry about me. How long have I been gone? How am I going to get home! Oh, this is a disaster_! Delphine looked down at herself to find out she was in a blue Victorian gown_. And I'm in a dress, how more horrible can this be?_

The man looked down at Delphine, and said, "I am Monsieur Alderic Beauchene, and this is my wife, Marie Beauchene."

"Err, I'm Delphine Paradis."

"Ah! I see, you are French as well?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Well, for now, we will let you rest here for now." Alderic and Marie left the room, which left Delphine to have some time alone.

_All right well, how am I going to get home? That's the main problem now. Well, maybe I can get back home by going back into the lake! No, that won't work, you heard Marie. The ice was thick enough o hold her up, and she's double the size of yourself. Well, what if I can't get home! Maybe I would need to get a job. I heard that some girls my age have to work for a living, so maybe I can get a job easily. Oh, this is terrible!_

Delphine threw her head back on the bed, and decided to rest for a while. Fortunately, she never stays sick for too long, and by the time morning came, she was feeling all better.

Marie came into her room with a cup of tea and sat down on the bed.

"Well, dearie, are you feeling well?"

"Very much, yes."

Marie handed Delphine the cup of tea, which Delphine thanked her for, as it soothed her throat of the remaining soreness it had.

"If you're feeling better enough, you can come down stairs to the shop for a bit of fresh air. It's a clear day today."

"I'd like that a lot, thank you. You own a magic shop right?"

"Yes, we do. My husband is one of the finest magicians in France. But he used to travel a lot and it tired him, so now he runs a business with me. Finish your tea, and then you can come downstairs to the shop."

Marie stood up and left the room, leaving Delphine to follow in her tracks a few minutes later after she finished the last few sips of her tea. She found herself in a wide room, filled with lots of colors and toys, trinkets and costumes. This was definitely a magic shop.

Marie appeared in front of Delphine and said, "There you are. Let me take your cup for you, and Alderic can show you the rest of the shop."

Marie ran into a different room while Delphine went to find Alderic, whom she found at a front desk.

"Oh, good morning mademoiselle, are you feeling well now?"

"Yes I am, I guess I needed a good night's rest."

"Yes, well, would like to have the 'Grand Tour' of the magic shop?"

"Sure, that would be fine"

"Good! Then let's over here with the…"

Delphine got lost in the fantastical descriptions of each magic item, seeming like she found herself in a world where sorcery was real. They walked by each isle, with different items that sparked Delphine's interest each time. They had stopped at the costumes for Alderic to talk about them.

"Now here are our costumes, as you know, every magician has to have a costume that identifies who that magician is. It is important to have one, for it gives the audience something to look at."

Delphine was listening, until she saw a top hat that caught her eye. She had never seen a top hat like that before. It was stunning: A shiny black material covered the entire piece, and the rim was slightly bent upward towards the sides. But the aspect that caught her eye the most, was the sash tied on it. Unlike classic top hats that had a red sash, this sash was a coal black, but it gave such a contrast that wowed Delphine.

She heard Alderic talking and looked to find him walking ahead, not noticing she was behind, so she ran up to him and tried to make it seem like she had been there the entire time.

"Now this particular string, can-"

He has interrupted by a sudden burst in the door, and the room became dreadfully cold.

They looked around the isles to see a man probably in his late twenties and was covered in filth standing at the doorway.

Marie was the first to speak and said, "Joseph Bouquet, don't get your filth in my shop or I'll have you thrown out again!"

_Joseph Bouquet?_ Thought Delphine. _Ok, this is getting really weird; I may just be IN the Phantom of the Opera story!_

"Oi Marie, I'm just 'ere for some beer if ya go' any."

This time Alderic spoke. "No, Bouquet we have told you for the thousandth time, we do not and _will_ not sell beer here, especially to the likes of _you_."

"Now", said Joseph, who was now wearing an evil smirk. "Tha's no' very nice."

"Get out of my shop Joseph Bouquet or I shall call the constable!" yelled Alderic.

Joseph raised both his arms out, and said, "Make me."

Delphine had enough of this. She marched straight to Joseph and without a word, kicked him in the chest, which made him trip and fall backwards into a pile of dirty melted snow. Passerby's laughed at Bouquet, who was trying to stand up, but kept falling down on slick ice.

Alderic, Marie, and Delphine were all giggling at the door, watching Bouquet make a fool of himself. He finally made it back up, and pointed a dirt covered finger at Delphine.

"Mark my words," he started, "If I eve' catch you anywhere you filthy wench, I'll make you pay for this. You'll rue the day you EVER messed with me!" and stormed off.

Alderic and Marie just stared plainly at Delphine. They had never seen a lady do that before, even though they were truly grateful for what she did. They had wanted to get rid of Bouquet for ages!

All three of them turned to go inside, and Alderic was the one who spoke first.

"Well Delphine, in all my years, I have never seen an act like that before."

Delphine hung her head in shame. She didn't want to be a burden to them, she wanted to help!

"I'm sorry", she said. "I can go apologize to him if you-"

"Apologize! Nonsense, I wanted Bouquet out of my shop the moment I had first laid eyes on him!"

Delphine's head shot up, she was glad she had kicked him now!

Marie spoke next. "Yes, that brute had been driving away customers and getting dirt on my floor. Thank god he's gone now!"

"In honor of your brave performance, I would like to bestow a gift." Alderic said, "You may choose any item in the store for you to take."

Delphine immediately declined the offer, saying, "No, I couldn't do that! I can't just take something of yours for free."

Marie said, "Believe me dearie you deserve it. With that brute's presence gone, we can finally bring in some good customers! "

"Come now, there must have been something that you had liked on the tour!" Alderic said.

Delphine _did _like that top hat, maybe Alderic just might…

"Well, I did see something-"

"Well now, what was it?" interrupted Marie.

"It was that top hat with the black sash in the costumes isle.

The Beauchene's then performed the most unusual thing. They both looked at each other, with cunning smiles as wide as a Cheshire Cat's grin. Delphine now felt a little apprehensive about receiving the hat, as Alderic stood up to go get it. When he returned, he was also holding something else, both of which he gave to Delphine.

"It also comes with a cane", he stated.

She looked at the new object with fascination. It was a black cane with a matte finish, and was about the height of her waist. At the top of the cane was a deep blue sphere, encased in a silver metal design that connected it to the cane.

She put the hat on her head to see how it felt, and to her surprise, it fit perfectly.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

"No, thank you. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Delphine remembered her previous thoughts about a job, and wanted to ask if they knew of a place to get one.

"By chance, do any of you know a place to get a job? I don't want to be a burden to you any longer, and it seems like I'm going to be in Paris for a while."

"Of course!" Exclaimed Marie. "The Opera House always has a spot for workers, and is always willing to have new musicians there."

_Now an Opera House_, thought Delphine. _I rest my case; I'm in the Phantom of the Opera story. But hey, this might be a good chance to get a job, heck I might even meet the Phantom!_

"The Opera House, I guess I'll try that first." So Delphine thanked the Beauchene's for their hospitality and the gifts, and strode on towards the Opera House, with a cane in her hand and a hat on her head.

**If any of you are confused about Joseph's accent, it's supposed to be a thick British accent like in the movie, so if you couldn't understand what he was saying I apologize. New chapters ahead in the future, so keep an eye out for them. 'Till then!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Delphine was walking towards the Opera House, she looked around at her new surroundings, marveling in all the sights of Paris. It was beautiful, even though the Eiffel Tower hadn't been built yet but none the less, she had always wanted to go to Paris. She shifted her bag full of her things that had been found by the Magic shop owners, and tightened her grip on the top hat and cane, which were also gifts from the owners. She started wandering off a bit and wasn't paying attention to where she was going, a bad habit of hers you could say. Eventually she got lost, and had to ask for directions to the Opera House on her own.

Delphine saw a lady on the street and decided to ask her where it was.

"Excuse me?" said Delphine.

The lady looked up at Delphine and said in a very slow manner, "Yes?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you could point me to the Opera House. I got lost and I don't know my way around here."

The lady looked up to the sky and then around the corner, very slowly. She then pointed a finger in a direction and said, "There."

"Thank you," Delphine said, and as she was just about to walk away, a question popped in her mind, one she should have asked Alderic and his wife.

"Um, do you know if the workers at the Opera House are around my age? I'm 14, for reference."

The lady put a hand on her forehead, as if in pain, then put it down and said, "They are."

"Thank you very much," replied Delphine and then scurried off. A few minutes later, the Opera House was in view, and Delphine had to stop and regain her breath, for the Opera Garnier was nothing like she had ever seen before.

It was huge. Enormous, but beautiful, too. Creatures were carved all over the building, like lions, and made it stand out even more. Delphine regained her composure, and made her way to the entrance. She suddenly felt nervous; they probably wouldn't hire somebody that just showed up asking for a job, and were the workers _actually _her age?

She remembered the movie and Christine didn't look like a teenager for sure. And then there was the Phantom. What if, by some miracle, she was hired, would he kill her just like he did with Bouquet? _Bouquet! _Thought Delphine_. He didn't look as old as he was in the movie when I saw him in the Magic shop. Maybe, the people _are_ my age, but that still doesn't change the fact that he might kill me. Oh well, 'que sera, sera'._

She gathered her courage and opened the door, and once again, her breath was taken away. It was grander on the inside than the out. Everything was painted in gold, and there were statues that seemed like they would hop off there pedestals and come to life. But the first thing she needed to do was to find the manager's office, so she could ask for a job. She saw a young man walk by, and ran towards him.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, and the man looked towards her. He looked, maybe a year older than her, which made her feel a little less nervous.

"Could you tell me where the manager's office is?"

"Yes," the man nodded. He extended an arm up towards the stair case. "You go up those stairs, and head to your right. There will be a door with two names on it: Andre and Firmin, that's their office."

"Thank you very much," replied Delphine, and headed up the stairs. She found the office, but hesitated to knock on the door. What if they really wouldn't take her?

Suddenly, she heard the managers ranting about something, so her curiosity got the best of her and she placed her ear on the door to listen.

"No we cannot! How could we let Monsieur Cloutier go at a time like this! The Garnier needs a song writer for the competition! If not we will be disqualified!"

"I know, Andre, but… there are dozens of people out there who can write a song. I'm sure we will find one before the dead line."

"But how can you be sure! The Phantom will obviously want to know, since he wanted us to enter the competition."

_The Phantom? Competition?_

"Huuh… I hardly know anymore Andre, let's just hope one will come along soon.

Then they were quiet. But Delphine sure wasn't. At least in her mind. She was thinking this through, how this could turn out to be an advantage for her.

_They need a song writer, I know lots of songs, but they're all from the future. PERFECT! They won't know because I'm in the past, and it will seem like new material to them. And I can write them down with music notes (Thank God mom forced me to take piano lessons, now I see why they are handy.) This is GREAT! And it will probably pay more than being a cleaner or something._

_Well, here goes nothin'. _And Delphine knocked on the door.

She could here sudden shifts of movement as if they were startled, and heard the doorknob turn.

Delphine looked at the manager whom she could tell was Andre, but looked about 10 years younger. It shocked Delphine, but she didn't let that show on her face.

"Pardon me, Mademoiselle, but we cannot speak to you right now, so if you would excuse me…" he started to close the door, but Delphine stuck her foot in between the door to stop him.

"Wait! I have something important to say!"

"I'm sorry, we have more urgent matters to discuss."

"Andre! What is going on!" Said Firmin.

"Please! I'm a song writer!"

Both Andre and Firmin stopped and became deathly still once she had said this.

"A songwriter?" asked Firmin.

"Yes, and if you would have given me a chance to talk, I would have explained better." She glared at Andre, and he let her in.

_Now I have to think of something to say, _thought Delphine_, what would a professional person from this era sound like? Think, think, think…_

"Now, I have heard that you gentlemen have had a dilemma, with the sudden withdrawal of Monsieur Cloutier. So, I have come to provide replacement for Coultier, since I am myself, a songwriter."

The managers looked at Delphine, and it seemed like they were trying to drill holes into her with their eyes.

Firmin finally spoke. "Mademoiselle, what is your name?"

"Delphine Paradis."

"And have you had professional experience?" asked Andre?

_Make an excuse, Del_, her conscience told her.

"Yes, I've had professional experience from different countries at many opera houses. They were small ones though, which is why I have decided to expand my areas of talent."

"I see," replied Andre. "And err, have you brought us a piece to show us today?"

_YOU NEED A BETTER EXCUSE, DEL! _Her conscience told her again.

"Unfortunately, I have left all my compositions at my home, but I assure I have more than enough to prove my worth."

"Well," said Firmin, "I'm afraid we cannot hire you just yet. If you could bring a few of your compositions tomorrow, say around," he looked at his pocket watch, "two o'clock, we would be happy to consider your proposal."

Delphine nodded her head. "Thank you, gentlemen, for your time."

Delphine stepped out of the office and closed the door for them, and walked out of the opera. But she raised her hand to her face, clutched with two precious items to continue on with her charade: paper and a pen. She had seen their office was a mess, and that behind her was a stack of papers with a pen on them. So before she left she hid them in the folds of her dress and pretended like nothing happened.

_Now I can see why they wear dresses_, she thought. _They're good for hiding things._

* * *

That night Delphine wrote three songs. Not hers of course, but she needed a job. So, she did what she had to do. So the next day she returned to the opera house at two so that she could talk to the managers again. She went back up the golden staircase, walked to the right, and knocked on the door.

She waited a few seconds, and Monsieur Firmin's face popped out.

"Ah! Miss. Paradis! We wondered if you were coming back or not. Do come in."

"Thank you", she replied, and stepped in the office. She noticed that they had tidied it up a bit since she was there yesterday. It turns out that the desk she thought was a desk turned out to be a piano.

"Now," started Andre, "have you brought in your compositions?"

"I have, I brought three just in case."

"Perfect! If you don't mind, could you please play them for us, on the piano?"

"Of course."

She sat down at the piano, and brought out her first piece.

"This first piece is titled, 'You'll Be Here in My Heart'."

She then started to play, and sing the words along to it.

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right _

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I will protect you _

_From all around you _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small, _

_You seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you _

_Keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

_Why can't they understand _

_The way we feel? _

_They just don't trust _

_What they can't explain _

_I know we're different but, _

_Deep inside us _

_We're not that different at all _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Don't listen to them _

_'Cause what do they know? _

_We need each other _

_To have, to hold _

_They'll see in time _

_I know _

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you _

_But you've got to hold on _

_They'll see in time _

_I know _

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart) _

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you) _

_You'll be here in my heart, _

_I'll be there always _

_Always _

_I'll be with you _

_I'll be there for you always _

_Always and always _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_I'll be there always_

After she finished the first song, she switched it for the second piece, and stated, "This next piece is titled 'No Way Out'."

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say _

_to change the things I've done_

_I'd do anything within my power_

_I'd give everything I've got_

_But the path I seek is hidden_

_from me now_

_Brother Bear, I let you down_

_You trusted me, believed in me_

_and I let you down_

_Of all the things I hid from you_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will_

_come, to take away the pain_

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

She finished the second piece and reached over for her third, and said, "This last piece is called '21 guns'."

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I ..._

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I ..._

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

Delphine put away the last composition and turned to face the managers, and was surprised to see the odd sight before her. Firmin had his mouth a little open, as if in awe, but then Andre's eyes were wide and had one eyebrow lifted, as if in shock.

But once Delphine had turned, they composed themselves with short coughs to "clear their throats". Andre spoke first this time.

"Well, I have never heard pieces like those before, they were quiet…unusual"

"Yet…" started Firmin, "astounding. These will definitely bring in the audiences."

Andre said, "I think you have enough talent to become our song writer for the competition."

Delphine Immediately was filled with joy, she was hired!

"Mademoiselle, is it all right if, perhaps, you could move into the opera house dormitories so that you may work here? The Opera Garnier had already obliged to hosting the competition here anyways, so it could be an advantage to you."

Delphine thought about this for a second. Last night she had practically slept in an abandoned restaurant she saw in the streets, so she definitely needed this offer.

"Sure. I could see how it would be an advantage, too, so that sounds like a plan."

"Perfect. We shall show you to Madame Giry, she will show you your room." Said Frirmin.

"Thank you so much!" Replied Delphine, as Firmin left the room.

She turned to Andre and asked, "What is this competition exactly?"

"Well, all the Opera Houses in France have come together for a competition. Basically, every company has to have their songwriter create songs for stages in the competition, and a company will be eliminated in each stage. Once there are two companies left, they will face off in a special challenge, one only the head judges know of. So that ought to be exciting." Said Andre, with a slight chuckle at the end.

_This is GREAT! _Thought Delphine,_ I get have job, a SPECIAL job at that, _and_ I get to be in a competition. This _is _going to be exciting!_

**A/N: Hi people, just a reminder that I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or the songs mentioned which are "You'll Be Here in My Heart" by Phil Collins from Tarzan, "No Way Out" by Phil Collins from Brother Bear, and "21 Guns" by Greenday. Remember to review and more chapters are coming. 'Till then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**In response to Jade Very Happy Myers: Thanks! I appreciate your response, and don't worry, our certain ghost will show up REALLY soon ;) **

**I don't own the Phantom of the Opera…WAAAAAAAAAHHH! **

The office door burst open with a moustache-faced Firmin, pulling in a woman who Delphine could recognize clearly as Madame Giry, only she looked like she was still 30. _And she looks good_, thought Delphine.

"Miss Delphine," started Firmin, "This is Madame Giry, the Ballet mistress. Madame Giry, this is Delphine Paradis, our new songwriter."

"For the competition, of course," added Andre.

Madame Giry nodded, and then said to Delphine, "It is my pleasure, Miss Paradis. I trust that you will bring great praise to the Opera Garnier."

Delphine said, "Thank you, Madame. It is a pleasure to meet you too. And don't worry; I won't let the Opera Garnier down."

"We shall see. Come along then, I will show you to your dormitory."

Madame Giry then turned around and headed down the stairs. Delphine quickly followed her, knowing that the Opera House was huge, and that she could easily get lost in it. They traveled to what seemed like the back of the Opera. They took twists and turns, paths that made it seem like a whole labyrinth. At one point, Delphine lost sight of Madame Giry. The last time she saw her, she was going around a corner. So Delphine tried to find the same path, but she couldn't find Madame Giry.

Instead she found the stage.

She could see why the Opera Garnier was one of the most popular Operas in France. The entire auditorium was immense; every seat was covered in red velvet. The walls were painted gold, just like in the foyer, with statues to match. There were boxes that popped out from the sides, making Delphine wonder which one was Box 5, and if the Phantom was there.

She looked towards the stage and saw that the chorus was rehearsing, and so was the ballet. Delphine could only wonder how the ballerinas got so flexible, doing splits in the air, and jumping like they were on strings. Delphine couldn't even pull her foot over her head, and they were doing like it was human instinct. She suddenly thought of the idea that Christine and Meg could be there, and that she was unknowingly watching them. But her thought was interrupted by the sudden tapping of Madame Giry's staff.

"It would be best if you would pay close attention to where you are going in this Opera House, Mademoiselle. You wouldn't want to get lost here."

_No kidding_, thought Delphine. She immediately started following Madame Giry, Keeping an extra sharp eye on her. But unknown to Delphine, there were 4 eyes watching here from the stage, stopping their practice to wonder who this new person may be.

Delphine finally made it to the dormitories with Madame Giry. They ended up in a long hallway, with doors lining each side. Madame Giry walked to the last door on the right and pulled out a black key. She stuck it in the keyhole and opened the door. Delphine walked in and looked around. The room was small, but it had enough space for one.

There was a bed with white sheets and a clock on the wall, as well as a drawer full of dresses. To Delphine's surprise, there was also a desk full of empty papers and pens; she assumed that those were for her "compositions". Lastly (as if she didn't see this coming) there was a full size gilded mirror on the wall. _I wonder what that's for_! She thought to herself sarcastically.

"This is where you will be staying," started Madame Giry. "I hope that this accommodates to your needs. The competition starts in 3 days, so that should be more than enough time to settle in. There is also a bathroom at the end of the hallway, and a kitchen downstairs."

"Thank you Madame. The room is perfect."

"I should also mention a few reminders about the Opera. Firstly, you may not enter Box 5."

_No shocker there_, thought Delphine. _But play it dumb_.

"Okay," said Delphine, pretending to sound a little confused.

"Secondly, it is better if you avoid the Prima Donna, Carlotta, at all costs. She can be very demanding if you cross her path."

"All right." Said Delphine, knowing that it was natural _instinct _to stay away from Carlotta.

"That is all that you need to know. I shall take my leave now."

"Thank you!" Delphine said in a hurry, before Madame Giry turned around and closed the door in a rush.

* * *

Madame Giry was just walking towards the stage to help with the ballet, when she was startled by an incoming person bumping into her from behind.

"Maman! Maman!" said a hyperactive blond 12 year old.

"Mon Dieu, Meg! Do not startle me!"

"I am sorry, but Christine and I were wondering about that new girl we saw."

"Yes, who is she?" said a softer voice. It came from a girl 2 years older than Meg. She had pale skin, brown eyes and brown hair that hung in ringlets down her back. Christine Daae

"Well, Christine, since you asked _politely_," she glared at Meg who drew back slightly. "That was our new song writer for competition. Her name is Delphine Paradis."

"Is she nice?" burst Meg with sudden enthusiasm.

"You may talk to her to find for yourselves. Do it after practice though, she is currently in her dormitory. It happens to be right next to yours, Christine, but across from yours, Meg. It was the only vacant one available."

"That would be nice to talk to her," said Christine, "It would make her feel more comfortable."

"Yes well, go back to practice now. You have much work to do." Madame Giry shooed Christine and Meg back to the stage to continue the rehearsal, and followed silently behind them.

* * *

Delphine started putting some of her things away in the drawers, glad that the old couple who ran the Magic shop had found her things. She had just put away her jeans and t-shirt, happy to know that whenever she got sick of dresses, she could pull on her _real_ clothes.

She was reaching in her bag for her last item and grasped a small box like object. When she looked at it, she was overcome with joy.

"My MP3!" she exclaimed, but quickly covered her mouth with her other hand. _Best to keep talk of futuristic things in your head, Del. But now I can choose loads of different songs for the competition!_

She then looked for anything else she needed to put away, and saw that two items were left: the top hat and cane from the Magic shop. She looked at them closely, for she wondered if they had any secret compartments; since they were from a magic shop, they had to be magical in some way, right? After all, with their cheeky grins, there had to be something cool about these things.

She decided to put the top hat on her bedframe, and leaned her cane on the wall next to it. She then sat down, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ Delphine wondered. She opened the door, and to her surprise, there were two young girls, one that looked younger than her, and one that looked the same age as her, dressed in ballet costumes.

_I know these two,_ she thought. _Blonde hair and on a sugar rush- that's got to be Meg. But then, shy brunette-definite Christine._

"Err, hello." Said Delphine, trying to pretend like she didn't know them.

"Hello! Maman said you were new here, so we thought we would introduce ourselves. My name is Meg Giry, and this is Christine Daae."

_Bingo._

"My name is Delphine Paradis. Are you Madame Giry's daughter?" Delphine asked Meg, already knowing the answer.

"Why yes, of course the name makes it all the more noticeable." She giggled a bit.

"Please, come in." said Delphine, remembering her manners.

Delphine opened the door for them as they walked in. she motioned towards the bed and they sat down. Delphine closed the door and then sat down on the desk chair.

"So," started Delphine, not knowing what to do in a semi awkward moment. "Why don't you tell me about yourselves."

"Well, I've told you a bit about me," said Meg, "But let's see… I'm twelve years old; my mother is, of course, the Ballet mistress and I am in the chorus and part of the _Corps de Ballet._"

"What about you Christine?" said Delphine. She already knew about Christine but she wanted her to spill the beans about a more interesting subject-her _Angel of Music_. She laughed sarcastically in her head.

"Well, I am fourteen years old, I am native to Sweden, and I also happen to be in the chorus and ballet."

Wanting to speed this up a bit towards the Angel concept, Delphine asked, "Your last name sounds familiar from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, my father was a violinist, he used to travel and perform for many audiences, maybe that's what seems familiar."

Delphine snapped her fingers as if in a Eureka! Moment, even though this was all acting.

"Is your father Gustave Daae? "

"Yes, that was his name, but he passed away some years ago." Christine looked very solemn when she saw it. It almost broke Delphine's heart.

But only almost.

"So," said Delphine, wanting to try to get her answers but not forcing them, "do you two do anything else at the opera? Like singing?"

"Well, I don't sing," Meg said, "But I've heard Christine sing alone sometimes and she sounds wonderful."

"Really? Do you take lessons, Christine?" Asked Delphine.

"Well, I do, I suppose."

"Christine!" whispered Meg, and nudged her in the shoulder, "is this about your Angel of Music?"

But Delphine had impeccable hearing, and heard every word she said, confirming her 'hypotheses'.

"Angel of Music?" asked Delphine nonchalantly.

Christine and Meg's heads both shot up. "How did you hear that?" asked Meg.

Delphine shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have pretty good hearing. But what's this Angel of Music?"

Christine started to shift around, and then replied, "Well, when my father died, he said that when he was in heaven, he would send the Angel of Music to me."

"And so he has come and is teaching her to sing!" Meg continued.

"Not so loudly, Meg." Christine said.

"Really?" said Delphine, covering her mouth trying not to show her Cheshire Cat grin. "That sounds intriguing."

She wanted to continue asking questions, but was cut off by Christine.

"So what about you, Delphine? Why don't you tell us about yourself."

_Okay Del, here's where you make some lies. And I guess in this case you can over exaggerate if you want, _her conscience told her.

"Well, I'm fourteen, like you, Christine," she motioned towards Christine, "and, as you know, I'm a songwriter. I've travelled all over the world writing songs for many opera houses, and have gotten lots of experience from them."

"Where are you from?" asked Christine.

"Yes," started Meg, "Your accent sounds very foreign."

"Well, yes, I am from America, and was raised there with my family."

"Don't your parents miss you on your travels?" asked Meg.

_Exaggeration mode: ON._

"Well, unfortunately, both my parents died from a terrible disease. It caused such turmoil for me, as they were my only kin. I felt like I couldn't live anymore." Delphine said, sounding all the more sad in her voice.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said Meg.

"Yes, well," continued Delphine, "That was just the beginning. For out of the darkness of their tragic deaths came the inspirational light of my songwriting career!" Delphine said, now standing up with her arm raised a little and her hand in a fist.

"Their deaths awakened the inherent songwriting skills inside of me, so I started composing for the first time. Then when that wasn't enough, I traveled out of the United States, looking for more inspiration. But then many managers and patrons from different Opera houses found out about my works and used them in many of their productions. But then I had decided to come to France when I heard about the Opera Garnier, and well, here we are."

"Wow," said Meg, "That must be so exciting. To travel all over the world."

"It is," replied Delphine, but wanted to end it there.

Thankfully, someone opened the door, ceasing all conversation. The three girls looked to the door to find Madame Giry.

"There you two are. I was wondering where you were. It is time for you to return to your dormitories, it is getting late. Especially you Christine." Madame Giry gave Christine a _You Know What I'm Talking About_ look, which made Christine automatically understand.

The two girls stood up, and Christine said, "It was nice meeting you Delphine."

"You too, Christine; Meg." Replied Delphine.

They left the room, leaving Delphine alone to her thoughts. So Christine is being visited by the Phantom. Huh, next time I see her I'll ask her to say hi to him for me. She chuckled evilly in her head. She looked at the hanging clock that said it was getting late, so she decided to hit the hay.

* * *

Christine entered her room, and was getting ready for her lesson with her angel. She shut the door behind her, and said, "Angel, are you there?"

There was silence for a moment. Then a deep, rich voice spoke.

"I am always here, _mon ange._"

Christine exhaled deeply; she was always relived when she was with her Angel. He always comforted her.

"Shall we start with _Hannibal _again?" she asked.

"No, not quite yet. I must first remind you once again of the conditions of my lessons."

Christine tensed. She always obeyed her Angel, no matter what she did.

"Whatever do you mean, _Ange_?"

"I mean the condition of not telling others about my existence. I let it slide with the Giry girl, but telling it to a stranger is completely prohibited."

"Well, she isn't completely a stranger; she's the new songwriter for the competition." Christine replied shyly. Delphine seemed like a nice girl, and she didn't want to ruin a possible friendship.

There was an uneasy silence that seemed to be the effect of what Christine had said. She suddenly felt apprehensive about this whole situation.

"Very well," he stated. "Do not disobey me again."

"Oh _ange_, of course not! I will do as you say."

"Good. Now, start with your warm ups."

* * *

_Erik had been watching Christine rehearse for Hannibal all day, observing the graceful movements she could perform. How long had it been when he first saw her as a little girl just a year younger than himself, singing alone in the chapel to please her father's spirit. He felt so compelled to talk to her, he could not stop himself from saying he was her treasured Angel of Music. Her voice captivated him, it made his spirit soar. Now look at him, watching an angel from up above while she dances down below._

_He took his eyes off of her for only a moment, to observe how the other dancers were doing. As his eyes wandered, he saw an unrecognizable face that seemed to be watching the performers. Her eyes then looked up to Box 5, looking directly into Erik's eyes. Erik stepped back, fearing that he might be seen. _You fool, she cannot see you! She merely sees the shadows. _He stepped back closer to the edge of the box to see who this girl was, when Madame Giry stepped in front of her and pulled her aside._

_He decided to ignore this girl and focus back on the performance, making note of any faults that needed to be mended._

_Erik followed Christine after her rehearsal, as he did most nights. She was accompanied by her blond haired friend, the young Giry. She was excruciatingly hyperactive, she made his head throb. Christine was much calmer, and one look at her would calm any of his feelings. They were heading towards the dormitories, so Erik hid behind Christine's mirror. _

_After a while or so, he took notice that she wasn't coming, so he thought that they might be in the young Giry's room. So it was much to his surprise that when he checked, there was no sign of either of the girls. He looked through each room, trying to find the one Christine had unexpectedly gone into. It seemed like she wasn't in any of the rooms, but when he searched in the last room, the one adjacent to Christine's, he felt relief and anger at the same time._

_Relief, because he had finally found Christine, and anger, because he had nearly scared him to death. He noticed that she and the Giry girl were not the only ones there. Another girl, who he could only assume was the resident of the dormitory, was talking to them. He recognized the girl as the one he saw earlier that day looking at the stage. He would have to talk to Giry about this person; no one comes into his opera house without him knowing about it._

_He started listening to their conversation, trying to pick up whatever information they said._

"_So," said the girl, "do you two do anything else at the opera? Like singing?"_

"_Well, I don't sing," Meg said, "But I've heard Christine sing alone sometimes and she sounds wonderful."_

"_Really? Do you take lessons, Christine?" Asked the girl. Erik found her persistent questions suspicious, but he was still continuing to listening._

"_Well, I do, I suppose."_

"_Christine!" whispered Meg, and nudged her in the shoulder, "is this about your Angel of Music?"_

"_Angel of Music?" asked the girl nonchalantly. _

_Christine and Meg's heads both shot up. "How did you hear that?" asked Meg._

_The girl shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have pretty good hearing. But what's this Angel of Music?"_ _Erik could tell that she knew what Christine was talking about, and she kept pressing questions none the less._

_Christine started to shift around, and then replied, "Well, when my father died, he said that when he was in heaven, he would send the Angel of Music to me."_

"_And so he has come and is teaching her to sing!" Meg continued._

"_Not so loudly, Meg." Christine said. Erik felt like he could gag that Giry girl, she could be loud enough to shatter the Chandelier above the audience seats._

"_Really?" said the girl. She covered her mouth but he could tell she was smiling under her hand. "That sounds intriguing."_

"_So what about you, Delphine? Why don't you tell us about yourself."_

Delphine, _he thought, _so that's her name._ He decided to go and prepare for Christine's lesson. He needed to talk with her. So with a flick of his cape, he went back to Christine's room to wait._

_Christine entered her room silently, but Erik of course, was there to see her enter. She was the epitome of beauty, walking in with poise no other could attain. _

"_Angel, are you there?"_

_Her voice stopped his concentration. He could listen to her talk all the time, but to hear her sing- what a blessing! But he quickly composed himself, ready to be her Angel of Music._

"_I am always here, mon ange."_

_He heard her sigh, and wondered if anything was troubling her._

"_Shall we start with Hannibal again?" she asked._

"_No, not quite yet. I must first remind you once again of the conditions of my lessons." He needed to talk to her about what happened in that girl's room._

"_Whatever do you mean, Ange?"_

How innocent she could be_, he thought._

"_I mean the condition of not telling others about my existence. I let it slide with the Giry girl, but telling it to a stranger is completely prohibited."_

"_Well, she isn't completely a stranger; she's the new songwriter for the competition." _

_Erik tensed slightly. A girl, younger than he was, was entering a professional competition! How was it that he did not know of this. He would be sending _quite _a few notes to the managers. How could they let a girl enter a competition that could undoubtedly carve the future of his opera house! He decided not to let his anger interfere with his lesson, when he noticed Christine's worried look on her face._

"_Very well," he stated. "Do not disobey me again."_

"_Oh ange, of course not! I will do as you say." _

"_Good. Now, start with your warm ups."_

**Yay! We met our favorite Phantom. It took a while to finally bring him in the story, and I apologize. But the story has to make sense, none the less so remember to review; I will gladly give Cookies, Cheesecake, and Ice cream if you do! New chapters along the way, so be on the lookout. And as always, 'till then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been really busy with family matters. But don't worry! Nothing will stop me from updating! **

**In response to Jade Myers: Yes, Erik is supposed to be 15. I tried to make him about the same age as Delphine, so that all the characters could kinda relate to each other.**

******Now without further ado, here is Chapter 6!**

Erik was in his lair beneath the Opera House, furiously writing notes to the managers. How dare they hire someone without his consent! It was _his_ Opera House, and belonged to no one else! And more importantly, what would _they_ know about songwriters? He quickly scribbled down a few more words in red ink, folded up the small piece of parchment, and placed it in an envelope. He dripped some red wax on the seal and pressed it with a stamp, leaving a protruding red skull of wax to remain, his own type of signature you could say. He turned around to grab his cape and leave to administer the notes, but suddenly stopped when he saw a form in the shadows.

He stood still for a moment, and the being started to move closer...closer...

Erik quickly grabbed his saber and jumped towards the figure, when it unexpectedly ducked down with a screech.

"Erik, don't! It is I, Antoinette!"

Erik dropped his sword and reached for the woman who had cared for him since she had helped him escape an evil gypsy caravan. Although he had the power to hurt someone mercilessly, he could never harm Antoinette, for how could he repay what kindness she has shown him?

"Madame Giry, what are you doing in my cellar? You know better than to sneak up on me. You are lucky I grabbed for my saber and not my Punjab lasso, otherwise it would have only taken a flick of the wrist to-"

"I know very well, Erik, you do not need to explain." she said with grim look on her face. Madame Giry never liked to talk about death, so she would always try to dodge a conversation about it.

Erik pulled his motherly figure up and helped her to a seat in his lair. She sat down and exhaled deeply.

"To answer your question, Erik, I was coming down here to tell you of some news. But you probably know what it is."

Erik was settling into an adjacent seat, curious to hear what important news interrupted him. Madame Giry gathered her breath and proceeded talking.

"Yesterday, the managers had called me up to their office. With the absence of Monsieur Cloutier, they have hired a new song writer."

Erik scowled.

"Yes," he started, "I saw her as she was following you. How could they think of hiring some one in _my_ Opera house? Why wasn't I told sooner?"

"Because she was only hired yesterday, and form what I'm told by the managers, she seems to have an exceptional talent for songwriting."

"I will be the judge of that," said Erik. "What is her full name?', he asked. "I only know her first name, Delphine."

"She is Delphine Paradis. Meg has told me that she has been to many different countries and Opera houses in her travels."

"I doubt that. Who would hire a fourteen year old girl for an acclaimed career?"

"Erik, have faith, she_ is_ going to be the Opera Garnier's representative in the competition."

"Which makes me want to Punjab some one even more. Speaking of which..."

Erik got up from his seat and went to get his notes.

"I happen to have some notes that must be sent to our _dear_ managers about that." He waved them up in the air to show them to her.

Madame Giry shook her head. She always knew that Erik would write deadly threats to the managers if things weren't done his way.

"Why don't you listen to her play? I'm sure that will change your mind. She is very good."

"I _will,_ and as I said, I will be the judge of the that."

He adjusted his porcelain white half-mask and grabbed his cape. With a flick of his cape, he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Delphine was walking around the corridors of the Opera house. The competition was in a couple days, so she had plenty of time to explore the Garnier. _Maybe even find the Phantom's lair_, thought Delphine.

Delphine wandered off to the stage again, she was so drawn towards the magnificent room that she subconsciously walked towards it. She didn't get too far off though, because the chorus was rehearsing again. She wasn't sure what opera they were doing, but from the looks of it, it sounded like_ Hannibal. _

The conductor-_Monsieur Reyer_, Delphine corrected- was at the front of the stage, leading the orchestra as the ballet danced. Delphine could see Christine and Meg in the crowd of ballerinas. They were by far more graceful than the others were.

Monsieur Reyer stopped the orchestra as an older girl stepped out, decked in glitter and fabric in her costume. She was holding a fake head by the hair. Delphine knew who that was instantaneously-the infamous Carlotta. She only seemed a few years older than her, but Delphine could only assume that, for Carlotta's face was covered in a layer of caked makeup.

She was about to sing, at which Delphine knew was about to sound _bad._

_This trophy from our saviors, __from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!_

The chorus quickly got into position, and started signing.

_With feasting and dancing and song Tonight in celebration We greet the victorious throng Returned to bring salvation The trumpet of Carthage resound Hear, Romans, now and tremble Hark to our step on ground Hear the drums! __Hannibal comes!_

Delphine tried her best to stand the repulsive sound coming from Carlotta's mouth, but it was almost too much to bear. Thankfully, it was Piangi's turn to sing. She automatically knew he was coming-he was the only 200 pound man on the stage.

_Sad to return to find the land we love_

_ threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp._

Monsieur Reyer flicked his conducting instrument (stick) and signaled Piangi to stop singing.

"That will be all for our rehearsals, ladies and gentlemen. We shall return here in an hour's time." He said. He left his podium and walked towards the main entrance.

The chorus started to leave too, and it looked like they were walking in Delphine's direction. So she stepped aside for them as they walked to the dormitories. As the last few emptied out, she saw a few people were still on the stage, including Christine and Meg. Delphine walked over to them, and Christine turned around at the same time. Meg saw her too, and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Oh! Hello, Delphine! Did you see the rehearsal?"

"Yes I did. You two were by far the best dancers out there," she directed towards the two of them. "But you were also better singers compared to that pompous windbag, Carlotta."

"Excuz-e me!" said a horrific voice behind her. Delphine shuddered and turned around to see Carlotta with her arms crossed.

"What did you say about me?" Some of the people still on the stage were looking at them now.

Delphine grinned, _this could be a good time to show Carlotta whose boss_, she thought.

"I only complemented you by saying that you were a pompous windbag."

Carlotta put a hand over her mouth, and the people on the stage were starting to giggle.

"How dare-a you say z'at?"

"Oh I'm sorry, windbags can actually produce a _tune._"

The giggling on the stage started growing louder, and Carlotta's face growing redder.

"Do you know who I am!" Yelled Carlotta. "_I _am the _Prima Donna_! I will have you thrown out z'is instant!"

"Well," said Delphine, mocking Carlotta's accent "Do you know who I am?"

Delphine went back to her normal accent and said, "I am the songwriter for the competition! And I will have you know that you will_ never_ have the honor of singing one of _my_ songs."

The stages laughter became silent, and the fuming Carlotta stormed off, but wasn't looking where she was going, and tripped on her long dress, causing her to fall rather dramatically.

The stage then erupted with laughter once again, and Delphine grinned triumphantly.

Carlotta ran away yelling, "Brrring me my doggy! Where is my doggy!"

Christine, shocked, turned to Delphine and said, "Delphine! Why would you say those things! She will have your head now."

Delphine looked to Christine and said, "She doesn't own the Opera house! She can't do anything unless Andre and Firmin are around. Besides, she needed a taste of her own medicine."

Meg clapped Delphine's back, and said with a giggle, "Now I know that you will win the competition. If you can trample Carlotta, you can trample the other Opera houses' song writers!"

Delphine nodded, and Chritine said, "Meg and I will be back, we must change out of our costumes."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

Christine and Meg then walked off the stage to the dormitories, leaving Delphine to wander off the stage. Suddenly a hand stopped her from going anywhere, and Delphine quickly turned around to see a boy, about her age, smiling at her.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle, but I have to say that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in years!" he said,

Delphine beamed. She liked getting praised, but it never went to her head, unlike Carlotta.

The boy composed himself, and bowed his head. He had light brown hair, hazel eye, and was a few inches taller than her.

"My name is Nathaniel, and I am currently in the chorus. You said you were the new songwriter?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Delphine."

"YOU!" Yelled a rough voice behind them. Delphine looked to find a dirty man with blond hair and an unkempt face, a familiar face at that-Joseph Bouquet.

Delphine stood aside from Nathaniel, ready for anything about to happen. She remembered how he used to act with women in the movie, but she was a 21st century girl, and she could put up a fight.

_Come at me bro_, she thought, but then Nathaniel stuck his arm out in front of her, and said, "Joseph, what do you want."

"Move ou' of the way, boy, don't push my temper'!"

Delphine shoved Nathaniel's arm out of the way, and said, "Well, hello Joseph. Long time no see. How's your dignity doing?" Delphine chuckled, which only seemed to push Jospeh even more.

"Wait," started Nathaniel, "You know him?"

"Yeah, it was a short meeting- of my foot to his chest."

"LE' ME A' 'ER! (let me at her)" Yelled Joseph, almost clawing his way towards her, but Delphine just kicked right in the chest-once again- and he tipped over and fell on to his back.

Delphine started laughing, and said, "Look! My foot had a reunion with your chest!"

Nathaniel started laughing too, and said, "This one comes in at a close second!"

Bouquet jumped up and dusted himself off, and started marching away, but turned around and yelled, "YOU"LL SEE! I KNOW HOW TO FIND YOU NOW, AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Delphine and Nathaniel kept on laughing, for what seemed like hours, and finally quieted down.

Delphine let out a long sigh, and so did Nathaniel. He looked at her and said, "Well, mademoiselle, it has been an _honor_ to meet you. I shall dearly hope to see you again."

He took her hand and kissed it gently, Delphine could feel a rush of heat leap into her cheeks. She had never been kissed, so even just a kiss on the hand made her feel ecstatic.

Nathaniel turned around and left the stage, so Delphine walked towards the dormitories, hoping to unwind after one_ hilarious_ day.

She opened up the door to her dormitory, and plopped on the bed. She sat there for a good 5 minutes, but then she got bored. She got up from the bed and sat on the piano. She got her hands warmed up and was putting them down but stopped at midair. Out of the blue came thoughts of her mother, her friends, everyone from the future. She missed them terribly, she knew it then.

_I just wish I could go home_, she thought. suddenly, inspiration got to her, and she found the perfect song to play.

She put her hands on the piano, and let the music take her, where ever it would go.

_When day time turns to night_  
_When the moon shines bright_  
_When you're tucked in tight ,then everythings alright_  
_Sleep softly to that place _  
_Where secret toughts run free_

_And they'll come face to face_  
_With who you want to be so..._

_Swim accross the ocean blue_  
_Fly a rocket to the moon_  
_You can change your life _  
_Or you can change the world_

_Take a chance_  
_Don't be afraid_

_Life is yours to live!_

_Take a chance_

_And then the best is yet to come!_

_Make a wish!_

_It's up to you_  
_Find the strength inside_  
_Then watch your dreams come true_  
_You don't need a shooting star_  
_The magic's right there in your heart_

_Close your eyes_  
_Believe and_  
_Make a wish _

Delphine then played her heart out, letting her emotion flow into her fingertips, creating an instrumental moment in her song. She then opened her mouth to breathe, and sang the rest of the song.

_Oooh..._  
_I've always hoped for Happiness_  
_And finally fulfilled my wish_

_Cause I just need _

_To see you smile!_

_Sora wo! (Make a wish!)_

_Aogeba (It's up to you!)_

_michite kuru watashi no koe ga ( watch your dreams come TRUE!)_

_sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo (The magic's right there in your heart)_

_fuwari Mai (Believe) agare_

_Make a wish _

_It's up to you_

_Find the strength inside_  
_Then watch your dreams come true_  
_You don't need a shooting star_  
_The magic's right there in your heart_

_Close your eyes_  
_Believe and_  
_Make a wish_

Delphine played the final notes, and sat back on the piano bench. She let out a long sigh, and closed her eyes. She loved playing music, but she loved her family above all.

_Will I ever see them again?_

* * *

_Erik had just delivered the notes to the managers, and set off back to his lair. He walked through the empty corridors, and headed towards the back of the auditorium, when he saw Carlotta on the stage. How he hated that banshee! She had no musical talent, yet the managers are at her feet for her at any moment! He had only so much will power to prevent himself from using the Punjab lasso on that woman. He looked and saw that she was yelling at someone, _probably some poor stagehand,_ he thought. But when he looked closer, he saw that it was none other than that Delphine girl._

What is she up to? _He thought. He didn't want to be seen, so he kept to where he was- unfortunately, that prevented him from hearing anything._

_He watched as Carlotta stormed off the stage in a huff, but tripped and fell flat on her face. The whole stage laughed, and Erik produced a chuckle._

_The stage emptied out some, and Erik was just about to leave when he finally_ did_ hear something. A loud yell. Erik looked quickly to find Joseph Bouquet, the chief stagehand, marching up to the girl, who now had a boy next to her._

Typical,_ he thought. _Can't stand up for herself._ He kept watching as the girl moved forward, arguing with him. Suddenly Joseph lashed out at her, but to Erik's surprise, she kicked up a leg and knocked him to the ground. This made Erik stand up a bit straighter to get a better view. A young girl, standing up to that women-taking foul mouth? Unheard of. He could see Joseph writhing about in pain, getting up and yelling at them, and walking away, as the girl simply laughed along with the boy. _

_At this distance, Erik could identify the boy as Nathaniel Duval, a head chorus member. he had a good voice, but he needed work on his breathing and lower register._

_He saw Nathaniel kiss Delphine's hand and leave, which, for some reason, made his feelings stir. He quickly brushed it off to see Delphine walk to the dormitories._

Now, I must judge our little writer.

_He quickly followed her to her room, hiding behind the large mirror. She came to the piano, and was a bout to play a piece. But she suddenly stopped, and Erik saw the sadness in her eyes. For a moment she just sat there, hands frozen in midair. He thought that perhaps she was stuck, but she suddenly started to play, and Erik listened-with astonishment._

_She played a song he had never heard before, he only assumed it was her own composition, and sat in awe as she played the piece, channeling all her feelings into the music. Her singing was good too, almost as good as Christine was only a month ago. _

_She finished her piece and sat back on the bench, so Erik flicked his cape and left for the cellars._

Perhaps I _was_ wrong, _he thought with a chuckle._

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked this Chapter! I also have good news! Since Delphine's competition is coming up, she'll need songs to play for it. So if any of you have a REALLY good song that you like, leave it in a review and it might be in one of the chapters! So on that note, please review, and look out for new chapters. 'Till then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that haven't been updating, things come up and push away my glorious writing time. But no matter what, I will still keep updating. Last chapter I forgot to tell you all that the song Delphine played was called "Make a Wish" from _Pokemon: Jirachi Wish-Maker_. I have a thing for Pokemon ;)**

** Now to get to the good stuff, here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Good God!" Andre exclaimed.

"What is it, Andre?" Firmin asked, rushing over to the desk Andre stood at in their office. He looked at Andre with concern, but then noticed where his focus was drawn at. He looked the same way and saw it-an envelope with a red skull. Suddenly Firmin was filled with the same anxiety that Andre had.

Firmin looked over to Andre again and said, with unintentional fear in his voice, "Well go on. Open it."

Andre shook with fear and fumbled with the seal, but finally got it open. He grabbed the piece of paper inside it and unfolded it, revealing the red ink that made them bother shudder. Andre started reading it allowed, but all he could muster out were a few syllables.

Firmin grabbed the note from him, and read it out loud himself.

_"Gentlemen, _

_It appears to me that you have acquired a new song writer for the competition. It shall be noted that this is unacceptable. No one is to be hired without my permission. Should these commands be ignored, the Opera Garnier will most likely need new managers, ones that will obviously follow commands._

_I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant._

_O.G."_

Firmin put the note down slowly, trying not to drop it from his shaking hands.

"That Opera Ghost! Whenever we try to pursue good intentions for the Opera house, _he_ comes and criticizes us!" Andre complained.

Firmin sighed. "We mustn't upset him again, Andre. These notes have come to many times with our heads on the line."

"Yes, Firmin, but if we-"

A knock on the door interrupted Andre. He quickly walked to the door and opened it, and with relief he saw man holding out something in his hand.

"Message for the managers from the head judge of the Opera Competition."

"Oh, yes, thank you sir," Andre replied hastily.

He took the letter from the man and shut the door. He pulled out the paper and urged Firmin to come and look.

Firmin came over and said, "What next? The Opera Ghost is now part of the Opera community?"

Both eyes scanned over the message, taking in each detail of the note.

"We shall have to call Madame Giry to tell Miss Paradis about this," said, Andre.

"I shall fetch her," replied Firmin, and he sped out of the door.

* * *

Delphine woke up that morning feeling better than expected; she assumed that was because she vented herself out with music the night before. She got up and dressed herself with a dress she found in one of the drawers that had probably been left by the previous owner. She tried it on, and it fit her well. So she went out and got something to eat from the kitchens.

While munching on an apple, she thought about the events that had unveiled themselves, especially coming to the Opera Garnier, where the Phantom resides.

_It is cool, _she thought,_ how I am in the same building as the Phantom, that he could possibly be directly below me in the cellars. I wonder if it's like the Leroux version where he lives in the 5th cellar and has a torture chamber. It would be awesome to go there and find out for myself. Would it work if I went through the mirror in the Prima Donna's room? Aww, but that belongs to Carlotta, and I don't even want to _know_ what she has in there._

She chuckled sarcastically in her head._ But it is worth a try, none the less. I might do it sometime-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a call of her name. "Delphine?"

She turned around to see Madame Giry, with one hand on her classic staff, and the other holding something Delphine couldn't make out.

"Yes, Madame?"

Inwardly, Madame Giry was happy to see that Delphine called her 'Madame' respectfully, not letting her esteemed position go to her head. But she kept a stern face and handed over a letter to Delphine.

"What is it?" Delphine asked.

"It is a letter from the head of the Opera Competition. It states that tomorrow, you must have a song prepared for them, so that they may know more of your skill. All the other Opera's songwriters are doing the same, and they will present them all here in the Garnier."

"How many Operas are there?"

"From my understanding, there are ten, but most do not have good reviews on their performances."

Delphine had slight relief, knowing that she might have easy competition, but that didn't mean that there wouldn't be tough times ahead.

"Alright, thank you Madame."

Madame Giry nodded, and turned around to walk back in her previous direction.

Delphine looked over the letter as she walked, not knowing that she was walking right in front of someone else, and collided with them not a moment too soon. She looked up to see that it was none other than Nathaniel whom she met just the day before.

"Nathaniel! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you hurt?"

"Not at all mademoiselle, are you?"

"Perfectly fine." Delphine said with a smile, hoping to convince him of her wellbeing.

"Well," said Nathaniel, laughing a bit, "I know Carlotta isn't!"

"Oh yeah, I remember. That was funny how she fell yesterday."

Nathaniel nodded in agreement. "She was so humiliated that she didn't come to rehearsal today, so we had to practice with spaces in between the performance."

"Well, she needed a fall to bash her pride, it might just straighten her out."

"I completely agree."

A distant voice shouted Nathaniel's name. He turned towards Delphine and said, "I have to go back to rehearsal. But before I go, I was wondering if you would join me later, if you are not preoccupied."

"Uhh..." Delphine knew that he had to go quickly, but she needed a song for the competition tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, but I need to prepare for the Opera competition tomorrow. Maybe another time?"

"Of course. Au revoir, Mademoiselle." Nathaniel turned around and ran towards the stage.

Delphine decided that she head back to the dormitories to find a suitable song, but she stopped in her tracks. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a flick of the shadows. Suspicious, she looked towards a corner of a nearby hallway for anything, when she saw two golden orbs, hanging in mid-air. She kept staring at them, but they suddenly disappeared for only a moment, but came back again. At this she realized that they weren't orbs- they were eyes.

_And who has those eyes, Del? The Phantom!_

At the spur of the moment, Delphine rushed towards the eyes, but they disappeared with the turn of the head who owned them, and she could hear the footsteps that followed. She ran as fast as she could (with the help of years of soccer and track) to catch up with it. It turned around a corner quite swiftly, leaving a flutter of a cape, but she was fast enough to keep up. They came around another hall way, lined with unknown doors. The Phantom went through one of the doors, and slammed it shut. Delphine went to open it, and looked inside the room. It was dusty with cobwebs and items of disinterest lying around.

But no one was in it.

Delphine looked around some more, moving objects out of the way, when she came across a mirror, just like the one she had seen in her room. She tried opening it by prying her fingers between the gold frame and the mirror, just like she saw Meg do in the movie, but it wouldn't budge. She tried once more, putting all her strength into it, but it was useless. The mirror wouldn't open. She huffed a bit and dusted her hands off. She was just about to walk away, when she decided to say something out of spite.

She looked towards the mirror, and said, "I'll let you win _this_ time, Phantom."

She opened the door and walked away, not knowing that a figure behind the mirror stood with his mouth open in disbelief.

A figure with golden eyes.

* * *

_Erik was watching the rehearsal again, noting all the dancers that were out of line, each chorus member that sung off key, not to mention relishing the moment of pure peace without Carlotta's banshee-like wails. He looked around the stage and saw Christine dancing near Meg, her chocolate locks moving with the same delicacy as Christine moved, doing the routine perfectly. Not to mention Meg, for she was the ballet mistress daughter. She did it with the same poise and grace Christine had, for they were both better than the rest by measure._

_When rehearsal was done, he stayed atop the rafters where he watched until Christine left safely with Meg. He would not let his angel be harmed in any way, so he took the time to prevent any mishaps. He walked off the wooden planks of the rafters with cat like balance, and climbed down a rope that had been strung carelessly onto it. He silently landed, and went to go to Christine's room for their lesson. _

_He was walking towards an empty hallway when he saw people there. He quickly backed up against a wall, and cautiously peeked around the corner. To his surprise, the songwriter, Delphine was there, talking with that Nathaniel boy. He subconsciously clenched his fists at the sight, only releasing when the boy walked away. He quickly turned to the direction he was pointed towards, and started to walk away. He heard footsteps behind him and stopped, facing the hallway he just came to see who had been following him. Soon enough, his follower came out from around the corner, but he remained where he was. _

_Out of the shadows, he could tell that it was Delphine again, with her mouth agape. He knew the effect his eyes had, they would glow gold in the dark but if you looked at them in the light, they were an emerald green. He turned to walk away, hoping to leave Delphine where she couldn't see him, but he heard her run after him. So he sped up his pace, taking a route to an abandoned room that he could easily find Christine's through. He ran through every corner and each hallway, hoping to lose her, but she was fast enough to keep up with his agile skills. He finally found the door to the abandoned room and shut it, rushing towards one of his two-way mirrors, and pressing a secret button to open it. He pressed another button on the other side, causing the glass to move back in place, as if he never touched it. As he caught his breath, he watched as Delphine flew through the door, and finding no one in it. _

Now let's see what she does next_, he thought to himself._

_He was surprised to see Delphine determined to find him, digging through old items, uncovering large spaces, anything to find him. Delphine stepped towards the mirror, and Erik inwardly laughed. Who could possibly know he was in here, besides Madame Giry?_

_But he was taken back when Delphine suddenly clawing at the side of the mirror, as if trying to pry it open. He saw her shift position and pulled again, but released when it wouldn't open._

_She was walking away, so the Erik took it as an opportunity to escape, but turned around to find Delphine still there in the room, her eyes set on the mirror._

_"I'll let you win _thi_s time, Phantom." Delphine left without another word._

_Behind the mirror, Erik's mouth dropped. _How could she know I was here?_ He thought. _Madame Giry wouldn't dare tell a soul._ He peered through the mirror suspiciously_. Perhaps there is more to her than I thought. But now, it is time for my ingénue.

* * *

**Delphine's competition is coming up close, so you guys can send in your favorite song in a review and it might be featured in a chapter! So please review and feel free to give me constructive criticism. I get really excited when I get a review, it makes me giddy all day! Look out for more chapters, I will keep updating whenever possible. 'Till then!**


	8. Chapter 8

Christine was in her dormitory room, humming as she was looking around through a box of old memories from her father: his necktie, dried flowers from their garden in Sweden, a letter he once gave her, and other small but meaningful items. She took the lid and closed the box, putting it away for another time; if she looked through it any longer she would start crying. She was just about to sit on a chair when a melodic voice sounded through the room.

"_Christine… Christine."_

"I am here _Ange"_

"What troubles you, child?

Christine sighed.

"I was thinking of my father, I miss him so."

"Death never takes the wise man by surprise; He is always ready to go.(1)"

Christine smirked. Her Angel would say things like that; little sayings that helped ease the pain of her father's death. She had been mourning for so long, so she decided to take the conversation towards something else.

"Angel, may we sing?"

"Of course! What passion cannot music raise and quell! (2)"

Christine giggled. _Ange_ has always been passionate for music-he is the Angel of Music of course! Any moment that they could have for music was a treasured one.

"Hannibal?" Christine asked, wondering what they would sing.

"Yes. We should continue practicing, for when you sing the lead, all of Paris will hush."

"Why must I practice the lead when I am a chorus girl? Carlotta already has the lead role, she could never give it to anyone she deems lower than her."

_"Carlotta..." _ Angel said, with anger in his voice, "Cannot even sing a note. Those managers must obviously be deaf when she sings."

Christine hung her head, for she never liked to talk of hatred. She saw no point of hating someone when you could like them just as well.

"Don't worry, Christine. You will be on stage soon. Not on side stage- But center stage."

* * *

_Erik had just came to Christine's room, after his little run in with Delphine. He was mindboggled when he tried to figure out how Delphine knew he was in the mirror._

_He walked through the many passages inside the Opera, his fluid movements made him seem more cat like than human. They were filled with dust and cobwebs, and the walls were lined with torches, that when lit, made their holders look like hands that moved._

_He made it through one of the passageways that brought him directly to Christine's room, giving him more time to look upon his beloved student._

_In all his fifteen years of life, he had never seen a creature so fair-yet so sorrowful. He knew that the death of her fathers was still fresh in her heart, making her spirit plummet into depression. He looked through the two-way mirror and saw her holding an old box he knew to be filled with keepsakes of her father's things. Many times before her lessons would she open it up and reminisce about Sweden. He had hoped that through age she would eventually grow happier, but she would always be grief stricken._

But not with her Angel_, he thought._

_He adjusted his white half mask and threw his voice through the mirror, using his talent of ventriloquism to make it seem like his voice was in her room._

"Christine… Christine."

_"I am here Ange"_

_Erik noticed the change in her eyes as they l__it up when he spoke._

_"What troubles you, child?" he asked with concern._

_Christine sighed, then said, __"I was thinking of my father, I miss him so."_

_"Death never takes the wise man by surprise; He is always ready to go." Erik knew that all men must die, it is inevitable to all life._

_"Angel, may we sing?"_

_"Of course! What passion cannot music raise and quell!" Music was always the moment which brought Christine and him together, even if he was behind a mirror._

_"Hannibal?" Christine asked._

_"Yes. We should continue practicing, for when you sing the lead, all of Paris will hush." He had plans to make Christine the star of the show, not some big-headed toad that stood in the way._

_"Why must I practice the lead when I am a chorus girl? Carlotta already has the lead role, she could never give it to anyone she deems lower than her."_

_"_Carlotta_..." Erik said, with anger in his voice, "Cannot even sing a note. Those managers must obviously be deaf when she sings." _

_Erik cringed at the thought of Carlotta singing again, it would surely wreck his eardrums. No, he thought, I will make my ingenue the toast of Paris, and rid the Opera Garnier of Carlotta._

_"Don't worry, Christine. You will be on stage soon. Not on side stage- But center stage."_

* * *

_Later..._

Madame Giry had finished rehearsing the ballet with the dancers for act 3, and was leaving to find her daughter, Meg.

She took an empty hallway as a shortcut to Meg's room, completely unware that she was being followed.

The hallway was long and dark, and Madame Giry kept walking until a voice broke the silence.

"I thought you might be here, Madame."

Madame Giry was startled, and turned around to see if someone was there.

There was no one behind her, so she looked forward again, finding no one there.

She heard a low chuckle, then it said, "Over here, Madame."

She turned to her left, as that seemed to be where the voice was coming from.

She peered into the darkness, and froze when a figure appeared.

"Erik," she said, "Why must you always stalk people in the dark?"

"Because," he said smirking, "It is more fun that way."

"I'm sure. Now, is there a reason to your 'fun-stalks'?"

"Yes, there is. An interesting one at that."

Erik walked closer to Madame Giry, almost circling her, making the atmosphere more serious.

"That Delphine girl saw me."

"Ha! I hardly believe that." Madame Giry knew Erik was more stealthier than that.

"What's more interesting was _how_ she saw me."

So Erik recalled his tale about Delphine's chase, the empty room, and the mirror, as well as mentioning the last thing Delphine said.

After he was done, he stepped back slightly, letting Madame giry take it all in. She was silent for a moment.

She inhaled deeply, then said, "My, my... I wonder how she knew you were in the mirror."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. She looked straight into the mirror when she said that she would 'let me win'."

"Well, Erik, it may seem that you would have to take more precautions when your'e in open sight."

"Or when I'm just around _her_."

There was silence. The two didn't know what to say. This was a serious matter, they both knew it, with someone being able to chase the _Phantom_!

Erik took in a breath, then said, "None the less, I did hear her play."

Madame Giry looked up at Erik, surprised that he took her advice from their last talk.

"Oh? And how was she?"

"To be honest... She was better than I expected. She will do well in the first round of the competition tomorrow."

Madame Giry was relived. Erik's opinion was the highest that she regarded, and knowing that she played well took a bit of her anxiety away.

"That is good news. I must leave now, Meg must be waiting for me."

Madame Griy turned around to walk away, when Erik's voice stopped her again.

"Antoinette."

She turned around to Erik, now leaning against the wall, his cape draped behind him.

His porcelain-white mask glinted in the dark as he smiled _mischivously_ before he spoke.

"Tell Delphine that the Phantom is ready for round two."

* * *

**Yay! The next chapter will be Round One of the competition! There is still time to send in a song through a review, so pick a really good song that you like! Please review too, as I enjoy getting constructive criticism and your thoughts! New chapters are on the way, and as always, 'till then! **

**(1) Saying by ****Jean de La Fontaine**

**(2) Saying by John Dryden**


End file.
